KnB x Male! ReaderOC(s) - One-shots
by CasuallyPsychoFan
Summary: Hey guys! This was just something I did because I felt a little... Imaginative. (Because my vocabulary is all over the place). Kuroko no Basket One-shots with male reader/OC(s). Accepting requests. Hopefully you'll enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - A Head Injury Called Love

**I fucking tried people, this was from over 2 years ago!**

 **And I am currently obsessed with one shots, so please give me a chance.**

* * *

 **Hey guys!,**

 **I know, I know! You were expecting an update from my other story/ies.**

 **I'm sorry, really I am. I just need more time to think of ideas. I don't know how to carry on, any ideas?**

 **Anyway, this was just something I did because I was bored and felt a little... Imaginative. (Because my vocabulary is all over the place)**

 **I will make a female reader version if you guys want, but I'm going to try to stick to male readers. It's mainly because *insert cliche* I have read too many Female Reader shots {Not that there is anything wrong with that *Wink**Wink**cough,cough, LIMES & LEMONS,cough*} but I wanted to write some legit yaoi - maybe some Bara style work in the future? - and to make my senpais proud! (even though I probably won't get noticed *sulks Tamaki style - e.g. with the mushrooms*)**

 ***sign*Sorry for the long note.** **Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Please skip this small segment if you are one-shot trash like me ***_ **_** _ *****_

* * *

 **If you are new to reader inserts:**

 **(L/N) - Last Name**  
 **(F/N) - First Name**  
 **(N/N) - Nick Name (Already includes -cchi)  
(Because this is based on an anime - set in Japan - I decided to keep referring to you, the reader, by your last name.)  
(R/F/N) - Random Friends Name**  
 **(F/C) - Favourite Colour  
(S/F/C) - Second Favourite Colour (Yes, I am British and spell colour with a u, apologies Sir *Loyal Butler Bows*)**

* * *

 **Kise x reader**

As the school bell rang in Kaijou high, signalling the end of school, all the students practically ran out of their classrooms. All having different plans on how they would be spending their evening. Some complaining about how they had to go home and study hard for their upcoming midterm finals **(*1)**. Others gossiping about their plans - subconsciously or consciously - trying to look better than the rest. But none could come close to the famous blond model of Kaijou High. A true gem in the eyes of his teachers and peers. A true miracle in the hearts of his adorers.

Which included all but one, Second Year, Mr (L/N)(F/N). Many words could be used to describe this individual. Intelligent, Handsome, Talented in many fields of life, Sometimes comes off as slightly naïve (Although, personally, it's just other people being jealous of his modesty). But, there is only one word that wouldn't be used when speaking about (L/N), and that would be 'popular' **(*2)**. You see, (L/N) is someone who considers them self as an introvert, someone who finds solitude and comfort when spending quality time with very few close people, mostly by himself. It's not because he has a bad personality that keeps others away, definitely not. In fact, if anything others are always wondering about this mysterious young man in their year, who no one actually knows. Some people satisfied with ridiculous rumours, others too afraid to actually find out **(*3)**.

ll of this leads us to the present. Kise was on his way to the main school gym, carrying his gym bag and spinning a basketball on his finger. As he was making his way, he overheard many whispers around him. At first, he ruled them off as people talking about him, a usual occurrence ever since his modelling career took off. But, it seemed like today wasn't one of those days. Today, someone else seemed to be the hot gossip of the student body, and the blond couldn't wrap his head around whether he should feel glad that he isn't being chased by a mob of his 'adoring' fans or feel sad that he isn't gaining any attention at the moment. He manages to hear bits of their conversations. Things like "Did you hear?" and "No way!" being common phrases.

But the part that surprised him most was hearing a name, that name being (L/N)'s. He thought for a moment, mentally scanning through the list of names for all the students he knew in school. Yet, not a single one came close to the name currently circling Kaijou's hot topic. Kise was, now, thoroughly confused. Could they be talking about some new Internet idol he hadn't come across yet? A rising star? Maybe a model in the same industry as him? All these thoughts came in his head, yet not once did he think about the possibility of it being someone who was in his school **(*4)**. Someone who had been here the entire time. Someone who just wanted to enjoy the comfort of silence.

The said someone, was currently approaching our male protagonist, nose buried in a book he found so fascinating, that he couldn't afford to take her eyes of it, for such a trivial matter as walking. This, in turn, lead him to bump into Kise, snapping him out of his train of thought, as he hears a fairly loud thump and a cry of shock from the two of them. Snapping out of his initial daze, (L/N) tilted his head up to see the blond male, sitting on the ground in front of him, rubbing the back of his head muttering 'itai' repeatedly, probably from the harsh landing.

Cheeks flushed, he sprung back onto his feet, mumbling apologies. He quickly picked his book and turned to make a dash away from the embarrassing scene, when a melodic, song like voice made him freeze where he stood.  
"Chotto matte! Are you alright? It sounded like a pretty harsh fall." Kise spoke, his words carrying a flow like ethereal music. (L/N) was in such a state of shock that even as he tried to speak, incoherent noises were the only things that slipped out of the shorter male's mouth.  
"I-i-i-t's all r-r-ight, K-k-k-kise k-kun" (L/N) tried, a small shy smile attempting to ease the embarrassment of knocking into the most popular guy in school. (L/N) cheeks flushed to an unhealthy shade of red, realising he wasn't going to hear the end of it from (R/F/N).

"I don't think we've ever met, my name is Kise Ryouta, what's yours? " Said the model, with a closed eye smile, sparkles radiating from him, making (L/N) think he was looking at the sun. He stood, mesmerised at this display of kindness and confidence, (L/N) thought he would melt from the warmth.

"(F/N-n)(Y-y-y/N-n)" The words spilt out of his mouth, without (Y/N) even realising he had spoken.

"(Y/N)-cchi, what a cute name, ssu! By the way, which school are you from? Since I haven't seen you around here before." Kise continued, with a bright smile, not noticing the metaphorical arrow that pierced (L/N). He hadn't noticed him before...

As (L/N) began to sulk, Kise leaned in close, until they was almost touching noses, his warm breath fanning out on (L/N) face, causing the blush to return, while he simply said.  
"It doesn't matter, I just hope I can see you again sometime." Kise said, a sly glint shone bright in his causing (L/N) to yelp, as he scattered of, flushed bright red, silently hoping that he would be able to see him again.

With a short chuckle, Kise took a glance at his watch, seeing that it was now 4:17pm. They must have been caught up for over an hour talk-wait. 4:17! he wAS LATE FOR PRACTISE! The sonic boom of the sound barrier being broken as Kise ran was blocked out by thoughts of getting killed by his captain, and how he was too handsome to die young.

And yes, Kise was very late for basketball practise and got his butt thoroughly kicked by Kasamatsu-senpai, however all he could think about was a set of (F/C) rimmed (S/F/C) eyes.  
'I may have forgot you once, but don't worry, I won't forget you again, (N/N).'

* * *

 **Don't worry, the cringe is over, you can go now (even though I wish you would stay...). Hope you felt your heart go 'Daiki-Daiki' 'Doki-Doki'**

 **(*1)if you don't have these at your school, just pretend :P)  
** **(*2) - stORY OF MY BLOPDY LIFE  
** **(*3) - Teiko Kuroko & Aomine Episode Anyone ?  
** **(*4) - Kasamatsu: ... Slow Ikemen**


	2. Chapter 2 - Teach Me Sin(pi)!

**Hey guys!**

 **I know, I know! This is an incredibly late update, I am very sorry, really I am. There are some personal matters going on right now in my life and I just didn't have to heart to come back to this immediately.**

 **However, please don't take that as my excuse. It is my fault. I admit, writers block has gotten the best of me . I just need more time to think of ideas. I don't know how to carry on, any ideas? (please, I'm desperate...*sulks with puppy eyes*)**

 **Like last time, I will make a female reader version if you guys want, but I'm going to stick to a male reader for now.**

 **Here is to filling in the serious lack of Kagami x Male Reader! One shot!**

 ***sign* Sorry for the long note. Hope you enjoy! :3**

 ** _As Always, please skip this small segment if you are one-shot trash like me *_** **_ _*_**

* * *

 **If you are new to reader inserts:**

 **(L/N) - Last Name**  
 **(F/N) - First Name  
(Because this is based on an anime - set in Japan - I decided to keep referring to you, the reader, by your last name.)  
(R/N) - Random Name**

 **(F/F) – Favourite Food**

 **(S/C) – Skin Colour**  
 **(F/C) - Favourite Colour  
(S/F/C) - Second Favourite Colour (Yes, I am British and spell colour with a u, apologies Sir *Loyal Butler Bows***

* * *

 **Kagami X Senpai! Male Reader - Teach Me Sin(pi)!**

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"_

Screams of shock from the Seirin Basket Ball Team could be hear for miles across the school campus. Many students wondered what could have happened to the team that was so bad, this early in the Basket Ball Season? However, this was not due to basketball, oh no. This was because of such a trivial matter, that the team's coach, Riko, was on the brink of yanking all her hair out.

 _'There goes any hope of winning again this year…'_

All because of one Bakagami and a stupid failed test...

* * *

 _Random-Sensei P.O.V_

Rubbing his eyes slowly, the middle aged man took a glance at the hothead teenager. He couldn't say the young man in front of him was a bad kid, because he wasn't. Sure, him being abnormally tall for a Japanese Originating Teenager and giving quite an intimidating aura did tend to put most people on edge at first glance. That incident with Hanare-Sensei **(*1)** last year didn't help much either.

Yet he could sense the drive to succeed - not for education, per say, but passion none the less. He himself had once been a hot headed teen himself, but he knew when to draw the line between work and fun. However, this was a basket baka they were talking about, with nothing but basketball hoops and dunking going on in his thick head. There was only one option, one path of hope, for the truly hopeless case that was Kagami Taiga.

"Listen Kagami-Kun, I don't know what to do with you. We've tried everything; Extra classes, Extended Deadlines, Detention?! I can't seem to see a way for you to pass these upcoming tests, which is a shame to see such raw talent go to waste. The most disappointing fact is that you were able to pull up your grades last year, to the point where you were in the top 100. Truly, a miracle. But I have come to the conclusion. We are getting you tutored by one of our most intelligent third years, (L/N) (Y/N)-kun. So far, he's helped the majority of the students in classes C, D and E pass their exams with great improvements. This is your only option if you wish to continue Basketball here, Kagami-Kun."

To say Kagami didn't take this well would have been the greatest understatement since that Haruka Nanase kid said he "only swims free" **(*2)**.

* * *

 _A TUTOR?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH OF SENIORS TRYING TO BEAT THE KNOWLEDGE INTO ME?!_ These were the first thoughts that Bakagami was able to comprehend other than loud animal like grunting noises making way within the white noise in his mind.

There was no doubt that he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he always did try his best. The problem being that the senseis never seem to take into consideration that he couldn't understand something in the same way they taught other student! If everyone had the same learning style, we would all be smarter than we are now! **(*3)**

However, that being said, he also understood that he need to get better grades. He knew that, without passing, he wouldn't be able to stay on the team. And if he wasn't on the team, then what would he do...

Shaking those thoughts away, Kagami decided to sacrifices his pride _for once_ and just take a damn class with this guy. I mean, he couldn't be worse than Riko's murder regime, could he?

* * *

It was an early Monday morning when (L/N)-kun was walking across to his classroom, when a sensei walked up to him. Just at the sight of the teacher walking toward him was enough to make beads of sweat appear on his forehead. Although the young man wasn't much of a trouble maker, fate had seemed to put him in situation where it was always the case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That, or (R/N) had decided to use him as an alibi. It wouldn't surprise him, that Aho was always getting him into unnecessary problems. As the internal conflict between his better judgement and that little devil - who just happened to love causing mayhem - raged on, (L/N) had failed to realise that the sensei had asked a question and was waiting for a reply.

"Gomenesai, Sensei, but could you please repeat." He replied sheepishly.

Sighing, the teacher replied with a firm, yet calm tone.

"As I was saying, (L/N)-kun. Recently, the faculty has heard about you helping other student in your year study to pass their exams. It is quite selfless for you to give up your time for others and we appreciate your efforts. While recognising this, we had a favour, if you will, to ask you for. There is a first year student who doesn't seem to understand through traditional methods, and we are becoming more hopeless as time goes on. If you wouldn't mind, could you tutor him for a while. We are only asking for you to help him until the midterms are over, then you are free to leave him. We would even go as far as offering you extra credit - as we know how fond you are to become a teacher in the future - to show how much it would be appreciated by the school and the student's family. So, do we have a deal?"

Weighing the pros and cons in such a short time period made me feel like I was in the last few seconds of a sports anime match **(*4)**. Sensei asking me this managed to dig up the memories that would have been better left buried. The agony of trying to make some of the delinquents who would rather go chasing up some girls or some illegal business, I wasn't tempted to figure out the details. However, he did have a point. In the end, they ended up getting pretty good grades, a few even choosing to change their ways and started working hard. I still saw them from time to time, some offering small tokens of their thanks. I never understood why people felt to always thank someone, even after so much time has passed, but I never felt the need to bring it up. Seeing that there wasn't a valid counterargument he could bring up, (L/N) decided that the extra credit better be worth it and this kid better not turn out to be a total Baka…

* * *

The steady ticking of the wall clock was enough to put Kagami at unease. Clasping his drenched hands together, lips pursed, he stared at the door, lost in his thoughts. Who is this guy? Was he going to actually bother to teach Kagami or was he just here because a sensei had forced him? What if he was a tsundere like Midorima? Or a psycho like Akashi or Hanamiya? Were all smart people weird like them? **(*5)**

As Kagami kept repeating these absurd question within in head, he failed to realise the increasingly louder knocking on the door, which to another person would have thought someone was breaking down the door. Only when the hinges started to rattle from the force of the impacts did he manage to head the noise. Quickly rising from his comfy spot on the couch, he stumbled to the entry hall and opened the door. Only to come face to face with a pair of the most mesmerising (F/C) eyes, almost glaring right into his soul. That thought along made the hairs on Kagami's arms rise and a slight shiver crawly slowly up his spine. All the while, ignoring the look of pure annoying coming from the handsome stranger.

"You must be Kagami Taiga, right?" (Y/N) said, trying to keep any signs of irritation out of his voice. It would only make this process longer than it need to be, and he had other commitments to attend.

"H-Hai, and you must be (L/N)-Senpai. Come in, please" Kagami spit out, coming back to after he was able to focus again.

"Now Kagami-kun, let me be clear about something. The whole reason this is even happening is that the school and your parents are worried about your grades. From what I have gathered, you seem to not understand most topics through traditional methods of teaching, and that is completely alright. However, this doesn't give you any right to just assume that, because you aspire to do a career less orientated around curricular knowledge, you can still benefit from listening into class. If not for the sole purpose of graduation with good grades and helping you get into a top sports university. They aren't just looking at your physical abilities. Your mind and body must be in balance." (Y-N) concluded, a small smile making way on his face. He hadn't expected to sound so passionate, but looking into those fiery red eyes, daring him to Inspire, (L/N) couldn't seem to hold himself back. What's more, he kind of liked it.

When (L/N) lips started curving upwards, Kagami was left basking in awe. He had never heard such heartfelt advice about his studying techniques. The most he had gotten from other people was that he was an idiot who couldn't care less. Not that it wasn't _complete_ false – He didn't see the point in learning things he was never going to use. But the thought of being invited to join an elite sports based University ignited a fire inside of him, reminding him of how he felt when he had first decided to beat the Generation of Miracles. In his eyes, this was now just another hurdle in his journey to success. And he would be lying if he said he didn't love a good challenge.

"Alright, you have a good point, (L/N)-Senpai." He said, a large grin painted across his cheeks "This is going to be a great challenge, but I know it will be worth it."

(L/N) could already feel that this was going to be an interesting arrangement.

* * *

If one of the two high schoolers had said the first few sessions where easy, well, then to say that they were lying would be an understatement. The reason being, even thought they had identified that Kagami wasn't going to understand through traditional methods, possibly more practical orientated. Then how was he going to learn anything? Also, there was the issue (depending on how you looked at it) that (Y/N) had a part time job at Maji Burger, to help save up for university fees. Kagami tended to use this as an excuse to get the massive pile of burgers cheaper, because he deserved a _'tutee's discount'._ That only ended up with him having to leave the premises with a red bump on his head. Every. Single. Time.

On the other hand, it also was helpful since they would go to Kagami's house together straight after is shift ended. During this time, it gave (L/N) time to think about better methods to help Kagami understand. One particular day, he managed to catch a glance at Kagami gazing at a nearby basketball court in longing. The poor basket Baka wasn't even allowed to enter the school courts, as his coach would kick him out, stating that he needed to focus on his studies right now, not basketball.

At first, (L/N) fully agreed with his classmate **(*6)**. If Kagami was distracted, then he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his studies and all their combined efforts would have been useless.

Although, seeing him now, it was clear that staying away was having a negative impact on him. Kagami had turned quiet in the past few days, and it was starting to worry (L/N). Not only did he look unhappy, but his concentration was starting to drift as well. While trying to study, he would stare out of his window, at the court. He missed it all, it was easy to see. Could letting him have a little free time really be too much to give.

After a few minutes of pondering, (L/N) walking came to a halt. It wasn't fair on him, and if it wasn't helping his concentration, then there was no questioning this decision.

When Kagami couldn't hear any other footsteps – other than his own – he turned to see where (L/N) had gone. He found him looking back and forth between the court and Kagami. It made sense, since he probably thought Kagami was looking at the court. It wasn't like he could help himself. Longing for coursing adrenaline, the asphalt beneath his feet and the sweat, drenching his clothes. Being away for it for so long, it was torture.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Kagami questioned, slight worry etched in his features.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." (L/N) assured. Then, turning to face him, he said "Hey Kagami-Kun, do you want to play a round of basketball" tilting his head in the direction of the court.

As soon as the word 'basketball' came out of (L/N)'s mouth, Kagami raced to the court, pulling a basketball out of nowhere and starting dribbling and dunking left and right. His features, erasing all the traces of sadness, turned to the look of child-like glee. He was on cloud nine.

Chuckling, (L/N) walked over to the court and sat down on the bench beside it. If the only think Kagami liked was basketball, then he would be able to learn through basketball.

* * *

Kagami started off with reading some of (L/N) notes – that he had kept from his - and just fiddling with the orange ball in his palms, acting like his anchor to help him feel at ease, although he wasn't able to retain all of the information put in front of him.

Next, they moved onto an old trick that Kagami used last year, moving the ball around his body while trying to recite facts. This worked long than the previous technique, but he started to get tired eventually and then dropped to the floor in exhaustion, purple lines showing above his head. Well, moving on…

For the next fortnight they tried everything, with or without basketball. At one point (L/N) became so desperate, he told Kagami to just wing it with the use of the pencil Midorima gave him last year, to which Kagami sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, saying it had broken soon after the exams. Nearing the point of insanity, he called Kuroko and asked if he wouldn't mind letting Nigou come over and 'help out' with keeping Kagami in check, to which he replied with a simple 'took you long enough' tone as he agreed. The next morning, (L/N) received many complaints of him 'trying to murder a dying seal', which turned out to be Kagami reacting to Nigou's immediate appearance.

It was at this point when he knew he had fucked up he was surviving on his last nerve. (L/N) honestly didn't know what to do. All the methods worked, but only for a few days, then Kagami would return to not understanding. He had gained a good amount of knowledge from these sessions, but when it came to the most difficult parts of each topic, he was at a loss. But at the same time, (L/N) had a crazy idea that he thought just might work.

* * *

By then, they had gained a strong bond between the two. They had spent most of their time together for the past few weeks and knew each other well. (L/N) knew Kagami's favourite food was Maji Burger's Cheeseburgers (since he had to serve them to him every time he came there, even though he could cook for himself) and that he liked to surf, when he wasn't completely focused on Basketball. Kagami found out that (L/N) preferred to eat home cooked food, especially (F/F), which made him get a weird feeling in his stomach and chest, that he didn't know how to explain. Was he sick? Should he have called a doctor? Was it that dodgy burger, that Aomine had forced him to eat when Kagami had lost in a One-to-One match?

Speaking of Aomine, Kagami had noticed that he was acting as more of an Aho recently. At first, many people were surprised when the two power forwards became fast friends, but seeing how they had so much in common, it wasn't completely unexpected. They were both Basket Bakas with too much free time, so they had many one-on-ones together. During this time, they began to open up more, and shared to one another. While casually chatting, Kagami kept bringing up (L/N) into the conversation, even when they weren't necessarily talking about studies, even though Aomine asked for updates about how his studying was going, in case he needed any help. From these, Aomine had come to the conclusion that little naïve Taiga was in love, sounding like a whipped sap every time his senpai's name fell from his chapped lips.

Lately Kagami had realised Aomine had been teasing him relentlessly. At first he didn't understand what Aomine was hinting at, but then he went and said something completely out of the blue.

"So, how are those _'lessons'_ going with your precious Senpai, Bakagami?" Aomine taunted. He knew they were going good, knowledge wise. But was more interested about the _lessons_ Taiga was getting _taught._ "Come on, Taiga, spill. Did you guys already bang or not?"

When Kagami finally understood what Aomine meant by 'Bang', his face was easily blending in with his hair, as it spread as far as the tip of his ears and the top of his chest. He hadn't managed to realise that Aomine had fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, laughing loudly. He didn't know what to say, since he hadn't thought about being in 'that' kind of relationship, although, with this new thought, an image started to form in his head. The two of them standing close, a (S/C) hand, finding its way into the sea of flames which made up Kagami's hair as well as an arm wrapping around his body, pulling him as close as physically possible. Just that thought was enough to make him feel light headed. Did this mean that he likes (L/N)?

* * *

The Midterms were just three days ahead, and Kagami almost knew everything. However, there was just two problems left. First, Kagami was still having problems in writing out certain words in both English and Kanji. The second being the one that was concerning them the most, what would happen next? After the exams were over, Kagami would go back to being busy with Basketball and (L/N) would go back to studying for his University Entry Exams as well as helping other people with their studies. Would they really see each other again?

Emotions swirled within the two of them, like tempests in tandem. Yet they both knew this wouldn't be the last they would see of each other, and (L/N) had an idea to make sure it happened.

"Taiga" There was no point in beating around the bush, so (Y/N) dove right in. "For our final lesson, let me teach you with my body."

There was no hesitation in either of their hearts and minds. Nor was there any reason.

* * *

 _NG-SHUU – EXTRA_ *_*

After the exams, (L/N) and Kagami were still going strong and always sat together for lunch. (L/N) would come to Kagami's practice sessions and (L/N) would still tutor him every now and then. All in all they were pretty happy together.

During one of the practice sessions, Kagami had decided that it was time to tell the whole team the truth about their relationship.

"Mina, I have something important to tell" Kagami spoke, softly. "I'm dating (L/N)"

After a few seconds of no reaction, Kiyoshi chose to speak up.

"Kagami, we already know. You guys weren't exactly trying to be subtle." He said, with a slight chuckle "As for our opinions, we don't mind, as long as your happy. Plus, you do know that most of us are gay, right?" For emphasis, he grabbed Hyuuga and gave him the most passionate kiss he could muster.

"Kagami-Kun, seems like Sin pi has finally noticed you." Popping out of nowhere, Kuroko commented, with a thumb up.

"Oi, Kuroko, leave the crappy puns to Izuki, your encouraging him" Hyuuga managed to spit out, even though his face was still like a tomato from Kiyoshi's 'PDA'.

"…HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH?!" was the only thing Kagami could say in reply.

* * *

 _Bloopers_

Meanwhile at Shuutoko, Midorima sneezes. Could someone be talking about he? As he rummages through his pencil case to look for his rolly pencil, he finds a note.

"Thanks for the pencil, consider last year's debt payed. – Kise " A pissed off megane scares everyone (Imayoshi and Hanamiya: *shivers*).

* * *

 **(*1) - That random teacher from the one scene Kagami tries to dunk his head X'D**

 **(*2) - Yes, I went there. Shout out to the hot swimmers of Iwatobi High! :3**

 **(*3) - Preach, Kagami, Preach!**

 **(*4) - Breaking the forth wall like the idiot I am...**

 **(*5) – As someone who is always overwhelmed but the amount of intelligence around my, I can confirm that, yes, smart people are weird. But in the same way space is weird. You just can't ignore its magnificence. ^^**

 **(*6) – Because You and Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, and all the others senpais, that are now third years, are the same age, you already knew them and are on good terms. But you don't get much of a chance to talk to them since they spend most of their time with basketball practise.**

* * *

 **Yes, this was much longer than the previous one, I know. But I wanted to make up for the long amount of waiting you guys did. Thank you so much for your support! And extra thanks to everyone who has clicked favourite for this - to be - collection of One Shots.**

 **Like last time, if you have anything specific you would like to see or have an idea for a one-shot, requests are open! And they will always be. I'll try to get to them as soon as I can!**

 **Also, I welcome constructive criticism, you can be as blunt as you wish.**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Make it

**Hey guys!**

 **I know, I know! This is an incredibly late update, I am very sorry, really I am. There are some personal matters going on right now in my life and I just didn't have to heart to come back to this immediately.**

 **However, please don't take that as my excuse. It is my fault. I admit, writers block has gotten the best of me . I just need more time to think of ideas. I don't know how to carry on, any ideas? (please, I'm desperate...*sulks with puppy eyes*)**

 **Also, I do not own the cover picture. All credit goes to the artist and KnB characters belong to Ta** **datoshi Fujimaki.**

 ***sign* Sorry for the long note. Hope you enjoy! :3**

 ** _As Always, please skip this small segment if you are one-shot trash like me *_** **_ _*_**

* * *

 **If you are new to reader inserts:**

 **(L/N) - Last Name**  
 **(F/N) - First Name (Because this is based on an anime - set in Japan - I decided to keep referring to you, the reader, by your last name.)  
(R/N) - Random Name**  
 **(F/F) – Favourite Food**  
 **(S/C) – Skin Colour**  
 **(F/C) - Favourite Colour**  
 **(S/F/C) - Second Favourite Colour (Yes, I am British and spell colour with a u, apologies Sir *Loyal Butler Bows***

* * *

Adult Kuroko x Adult Male Reader

Made It (Set when both you and Kuroko are adults)

* * *

8:12pm - 31st December

"What am I going to do Riko-nee Chan? He's not here. He's not going to be here in time. Even though he promised..." Aida (F/N) sighed, realising that his boyfriend of our every year was not going to be able to make it to the new year festival in time, as he had a 'something' come up last minute and that it would cause him to not be able to make it in time before the countdown finished, meaning that (F/N) won't even get to see him until the next year, that he would have to stand alone In the mistake of thousands of couples sharing kisses and amorous hugs, sealing their promises to their partners of eternal love.

Standing there wasn't going be the worst of it. What's worst was that, even though his boyfriend was a total sweet heart and wouldn't do anything bad to anyone, he couldn't shake of the fear that Kuroko had found someone else. Someone he wanted to share the new year. New Year, new lover perhaps. No matter how unlikely it was to happen, the thought swarmed his head and he could feel that slight wetness starting to prickly his eyes.

"(N/N)-chan..." Riko softly replied, her heart sinking further into her chest."What ever your thinking of, you and I both know it's not true. Yes, it sucks that Kuroko can't get here in enough time - for which I will not let him off easily - but you have to understand, he must be found something extremely important, if he felt that he could afford to miss this opportunity. I know you might want to stay alone after hearing this, but since I am your older sister, I have the right to grab you and take you out with me and Teppei. I am not letting my brother mope on new years eve. Who know, maybe you might encounter a holiday miracle?" Riko-nee finished, a small smile lighting up her face at the thought of her brother finding some happiness on the way.

To (F/N), it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. Not that he wasn't happy about his sister's worry for him, he felt a slight warmth, trying to seal close the small tear that could rip his heart to pieces.

* * *

9:42pm

 _'I'm so sorry (F/N), this wasn't supposed to happen.'_

Kuroko thought, body taught as he tried to stop the glistening salt water from running down his face. One of his greatest nightmares was coming true before his eyes. As much as he wanted to blame the driver, to help make the agonising pressure on his shoulders less, he knew that if anyone else were in his place they wouldn't have been able to see either, with most of the lampposts being unlit across the majority of the street at the time of the accident.

However, staring at the clinical white ceiling with bandages wrapped tight around his torso, he couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend. About how he wouldn't know about what happened to him until after the New year had arrived. It just made him feel even more miserable.

Almost as if he could sense his pain, Nigou padded up closer to Kuroko, whining, as he put his head on his lap. It was always his way of showing his worry for his owner, as he couldn't stand to see the man sad at all.

With a hand caressing his head, Kuroko became emerged into the deafening silence.

* * *

 _11:18pm_

Staring solemnly at the navy sky, (F/N) had been patient. It had been around 3 hours since he sat on the park benches waiting and hoping that by some...miracle, he would be able to see Tetsuya, to be able to tell him how much he loved him. Just maybe he would be able to make it.

An abrupt screech of his name shocked him out of his stupour. Turning to the direction of the sound, he caught a glimpse of his sister rushing towards him, the urgency seeping from her face, taught with many emotions.

"(F/N)! I just got call from Midorima All Aid Hospital (A/N: See what I did there?). They said that Kuroko had been admitted a few hours ago but they weren't able to contact you due to missing paperwork. Luckily, they got my number as it was registered as one of the emergency contacts from his time in the basketball club. He isn't badly injured, however they are keeping him overnight for observations..."

He could barely comprehend the words coming out of his sister's mouth. Tetsuya was in the hospital. Before he could even realise what he was doing, his body had already started to run towards the direction of the hospital. If he could keep up the pace, he would make it within 35 minutes. Yet the only thought that was racing through his head was...

 _'Kami-sama, please let him be okay'_

* * *

 _11:56pm_

It had taken longer than he had expected, seeing as the streets were packed with people wanting to celebrate their new years with their loved ones, all rushing to get back to their homes and bask in the love that drifted through the atmosphere. If only (F/N) had been that lucky. He could only worry about the condition Tetsuya would be in. Sure, Riko had said that he wasn't in critical condition, but that didn't mean that Tetsu wouldn't be in any pain at all. The worry was starting to eat at him, and he couldn't take it, the feeling of not knowing making the haze within his mind cloud further.

Upon reaching the reception desk, where a young woman was tending to some paperwork, (F/N) ask for the room that Tetsuya was staying at. 404. The number kept resonating in his ears, as he took the elevator to the 4th floor (he had just ran all the way here, he barely had the energy to move at all)

A small ping was heard as he stepped into the ominous hallway. (F/N) had always hated the atmosphere most hospitals had, especially at night, because he always felt as if something bad had happened. Then again, when people came to the hospital, most times it wasn't for a happy reason.

401,402,403...404. The black numbers etched clearly into the wooden plaque. (F/N) was actually considering where to not Tetsuya wanted to see him, the fear crawling back slowly yet surely. Was he really ready for what could happen behind this door?

Well, he had already reached here, so what better time than the present.

* * *

 _10_

The sound of a door creaking open woke Kuroko. He hadn't even even realised who the person that had just entered the room, was. Him assuming it was a nurse, kept his eyes closed.

 _9_

As he was about to fall back into the dark abyss of sleep, a quiet voice spoke.

 _8_

"Tetsuya.."

 _7_

Immediately, as if he had been splashed with cold water, he whipped his head to see the person who had just spoken, to see his boyfriend standing right there.

 _6_

His (F/C) eyes, that once shone with happiness and glee, now looked so sad and worried, not to mention puffy from all the crying he had done in the past few hours. He looked like a mess, but he couldn't even care. _His_ (F/N) was here. And Tetsuya wasn't planing on letting him leave so easily.

 _5_

"(F/N), You actually came..." Kuroko manage to blurt out as he gazed longingly at his boyfriend, happy that he could see him before the new year began.

 _4_

"Suya, You idiot..." (F/N) spit out as he moved closer to Kuroko "you didn't even tell me what happened, and now I find you like this? Why didn't you tell me? I was so worried" Tears were flowing at an alarming rate. (F/N) was already bawling his eyes out, while holding Kuroko's hand in his firm grip. The other man could only give a small sad smile, while squeezing his hand back as they stayed like that until (F/N) felt like he had cried his heart out.

"I'm so sorry (F/N), I just didn't want to ruin your new year. I guess I still ended up making you sad, which hurts me even more." Kuroko said, his own eyes heavily leaking now. "can you forgive me?"

 _3_

 _"I love you much, (F/N)."_

 _2_

 _"I love you too, Tetsuya"_

 _1_

 _*CHU*_

 _Happy New Year!_

And with that, began a whole new year.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

Yes, this was much shorter than the previous one. I know, I'm sorry!

 **Thank you so much for your support! And extra thanks to everyone who has clicked favourite for this - to be - collection of One Shots.**

 **Like last time, if you have anything specific you would like to see or have an idea for a one-shot, requests are open! And they will always be. I'll try to get to them as soon as I can!**

 **Also, I welcome constructive criticism, you can be as blunt as you wish.**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


End file.
